


your knee socks

by cryystal_m00n



Series: pretty girls [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yes., do i have a thing for thighs?, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the hand on jae’s thigh moves up, fingernails lightly scratch the exposed skin. she shudders, almost letting out a moan. not that it would have mattered, as the sound of music and people partying would’ve just swallowed it. the hand pulls at the knee socks, letting the material snap on her thighs. jae tenses under the touch.





	your knee socks

**Author's Note:**

> back with more girls and more bad porn. everyday i just hope jesus will have mercy on me and all of y'all but he's too busy to do so  
> title is obviously from knee socks by arctic monkeys

the hand on jae’s thigh moves up, fingernails lightly scratch the exposed skin. she shudders, almost letting out a moan. not that it would have mattered, as the sound of music and people partying would’ve just swallowed it. the hand pulls at the knee socks, letting the material snap on her thighs. jae tenses under the touch. 

younghee smirks, knowing full well what she is doing, but pretending to not, by engaging in a talk with jimin. the girl is whining about some teacher not giving her the mark she deserved and how she is ready to slash his tires. younghee wants to tell her that maybe that isn’t the greatest idea, but she is stopped by jae, who stands up, face red and saying something about a bathroom. younghee excuses herself as well. 

the younger catches up with her girlfriend, hand taking its place on her waist. she leans in to whisper in her ear, “we’ll have fun here, and then, when we get home, i’ll fuck you so good you’ll be sorry you put me through this, princess. is that alright?” jae nods, trying to get the bathroom door to open. “good.” younghee places her hand on the other’s and gently pushes it open. 

she feels jae tugging her closer as soon as the door is locked. she clicks her tongue, turning to face the elder. “why do you always want us to lose the bets we make with sungja, hm?” she asks as she unzips the dress the blonde is wearing. 

“because,” she bites her lips when she feels fingers pinching the inside of her thigh, “i can’t stand a month without having you inside, ma’am.” she tells younghee, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“such a needy girl you are.” younghee says in the crook of jae’s neck. “and look at you, wearing that choker with those sinful knee socks. you make me want to fuck you in front of sungja and pillie. fuck, jae-unnie.” she starts mouthing at the skin. younghee lets one of her finger slide in the space between the fabric and the skin, pulling lightly.

jae giggles, her smile wide, “you bought it for me, bri, remember?” 

the younger stops and she sighs. “fuck, i’d be lying if i said that i didn’t imagine this at least once.” jae hums. “or maybe more than once.” younghee admits. 

she lifts jae up, placing her on the counter. she stands between her legs, fingers going under the panties’ elastic and tugging them off. “should i eat you out, or do you want my fingers, baby doll?” younghee questions as she rubs jae’s clit. 

“a-anything you think i’m worthy of, ma’am!” jae moans, going back to her sub space and trying to press herself harder on the digits, despite knowing that she needs permission to do so.

“you made us lose the bet, so i’ll only eat you out for now, ok, kitten?” younghee pulls her closer to the edge, as she goes on her knees. jae hums, threading her fingers in the younger’s hair. 

younghee pushes a finger in, watching the other arch her back, before chuckling and pulling it out. she bites the skin of jae’s thigh. the brunette gives jae a lick, just to tease her even more, enjoying the little sounds that come out of jae’s mouth. younghee lets her tongue enter the taller, hands placed on her hips, squeezing and scratching the skin. she licks, pushes in, pulls out, moving her right hand to thrust alongside. 

the younger feels fingers tightening, thighs tensing, hears the blonde moaning, whimpering, the sound mixing with the mellow sound coming from the song played outside. younghee hums just as the elder gasps, the hold on her hair loosening, body going limp on the counter. she stands up, moving to hold the girl and capture her lips in a messy uncoordinated kiss. 

“and look how you got both of them, baby girl.” the brunette shakes her head, helping her girlfriend dress back up. 

the girl gives her a small smile, eyes struggling to stay open. “i’m sorry that we lost the bet, bri,” the blonde says, looking genuinely sorry. younghee shushes her, hand going under her knees to lift her up and exit the bathroom. “i can fight them if you want.” she yawns, face disappearing in the crook of younghee’s neck.

the brunette laughs. “i’m sure you can, noodle girl.” she tells the other, but the elder is already asleep. younghee kisses her forehead, holding her closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [tumblr](http://cryystal-m00n.tumblr.com)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
